Worth the Pain
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: Heath is sick. He's not telling Wade. Wade know's something wrong.
1. Worth the Pain

Worth The Pain

Heath Slater could barely hear the voices all around him. All could hear was a steady beeping. He could barely make out that there were people around him. He mainly saw blurry images.

"_Heath!"_

Finally a voice he could grab onto.

"_W-Wade…"_

He heard his own voice, cracked and broken. That scared Heath.

'_What's wrong with me!'_ His brain screamed out, but of course no one answered. The other voices were back. He made out another.

"_I'm sorry. You can't go back here, Mr. Barrett."_

_~'Back where? Where are they taking me? Wade!'~_

"_He's my boyfriend."_

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Barrett. You can't come in here."_

"_Please, I can't just let him be alone."_

_~'WADE! Wade, I need you! Wade, please don't let them take me by myself! Wade!'~_

The beeping was faster. That was the most annoying thing to Heath.

_~'Shut that damn beeping off! Wade, where are you? I need you. I'm scared.'_

The doctors panicked. They rushed around trying to stabilize the beeping then one long beep.

* * *

Earlier That Day

Wade Barrett and Heath Slater were cuddled up in their hotel room "watching" some crappy movie. Their lips were locked in a very lazy battle. Neither side winning, but neither side trying either. A knock on the door forced them apart. Wade grumbled and cursed whoever was on the other side. Heath giggled as Wade walked over to the door and growled at whoever interrupted them.

"Heath! Save me from the grizzly bear!"

Heath chuckled and sat up on the bed. "Wade let Justin in."

Wade growled again and moved aside for Heath's bestie and their teammate, Justin Gabriel, to walk in.

"Thanks for calling off your dog." Justin smirked, ran over to the bed and jumped behind Heath before Wade could attack. Heath laughed hard. He almost fell off the bed in doing so. Wade walked back over to the bed and picked Justin up. He sat him on the floor then climbed onto the bed behind Heath. Wade wrapped his arms around the younger man and glared at the South African on the floor.

"Why is Wade so grumpy today? Did you deny him sex?"

Heath shook his head, "No, you denied him sex when you knocked on the door."

Justin bit his lower lip and looked down, "My bad."

Heath leaned over and kissed Wade's cheek, "Be nice. You're the one that told him he had to be here at a certain time."

"I thought that he would be late like he usually is."

"I am not always late! You take that back!" Justin yelled at the eldest man.

Heath shook his head, "I'm not going to be anywhere near this argument."

Heath pulled away from Wade and walked into the bathroom. For the last couple of weeks he had been feeling ill, but he didn't let anyone know. Heath unzipped his toiletry bag and grabbed his medicine that he'd been taking. He ran the cold water and filled up the cup. He took the two pills, a sip of water then closed everything back up. Heath walked back out of the bathroom and sat back down on the bed. Wade and Justin were still arguing. Heath leaned back on Wade and just listened to the two men yell and scream at each other. Justin and Wade stopped arguing when they saw Heath had fallen asleep. They were worried.

"Wade… is he alright?"

Wade shook his head, "I don't know. I've been noticing that he's been taking pills. I've asked him about them and he said that they're vitamins. I don't think they are."

"He looks really pale. I really don't like the way he looks right now."

"I think I'm going to talk him into going to the doctor. I want to find out if there's something wrong with him." Wade sighed and moved Heath so he was lying down on the bed.

"What if something is wrong with him?"

"Then I will do whatever I can to help him get better. I worry about my boy."

"You really love him, don't you?"

Wade smiled small then nodded, "I do. He means the world to me."

Justin smiled. Wade touched Heath's head. It was burning up. His smiled immediately faded into worry. Justin's smile disappeared when he saw the look on Wade's face. "What's wrong?"

"He's burning up. His head is so hot. Justin, we have to get him to the hospital." Wade got off the bed and pulled his shirt on. Justin handed Wade his shoes.

"I'll get the car."

"Thank you, Justin." Wade pushed his feet in his shoes then pulled a shirt over Heath's head and pushed his shoes onto his feet. Wade picked Heath up and rushed him out of the room.

Ten minutes later and two cops on their ass they arrived at the hospital. While Justin stayed outside to explain to the officers what was going on Wade rushed Heath inside. A group of doctors and nurses took Heath from Wade and started asking question. Wade answered them to the best of his ability. Heath opened his eyes a little bit seeing blurry images, quiet voices, a loud beeping then Wade.

"Heath, his name is Heath."

"W-Wade…" Heath tried to speak. Wade heard him.

"Heath, baby. I'm right here." Wade took Heath's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Barrett. You can't go with him." One of the nurses pushed him back.

"W-Wade?" Heath's voice was full of fright. He couldn't see or hear Wade anymore.

"I'm his boyfriend. Please I don't want to leave him alone." Wade begged.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Barrett. You can't go in there." The nurse led him to a waiting room. "Just stay here and I'll come get you when they okay it."

Wade nodded even though he hated the thought of leaving Heath all alone. A few minutes later Justin walked in and sat down beside Wade. He put a hand on Wade's knee letting him know that he was there for him.

"I'm scared, Justin." Wade whispered.

"He's going to be alright, Wade. I promise." Justin took Wade's hand and squeezed it. Wade broke down. He wanted his baby beside him. He wanted Heath. He didn't know if he could live without him. Justin wrapped his arms around the older man and held him tight.

* * *

Three Hours Later

Wade and Justin were still in the waiting room when the doctor walked in. Justin pushed on Wade's shoulder and he looked up. When he saw the doctor he stood up.

"Mr. Barrett, I'm Dr. Harrison."

Wade shook the man's hand, "How's my boy?"

"We lost him for a few minutes."

Wade tensed up. Justin stood up and touched Wade's arm. He looked at the doctor, "But you got him back right?"

Dr. Harrison nodded. Wade relaxed a bit. "He's asleep right now so you can see him."

"What was wrong with him?" Wade asked.

"He had the flu, so he did what he thought was the right thing by taking penicillin."

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Slater had an allergic reaction to the penicillin. It was actually making him sicker instead of making him better."

"So he's allergic to penicillin."

The doctor nodded. Wade ran a hand through his hair. "Go and see him, Mr. Barrett. I'm sure he's going to want you there when he wakes up."

Wade nodded, "Thank you, sir."

Wade and Justin headed to Heath's room. He was fast asleep on the bed. Wade walked over to it and ran a head through the red head's hair. "Oh, baby."

"I'm going to go call Mr. McMahon and let him know that Heath's alright."

"Alright, Justin." Wade nodded, but his eyes never left Heath. Justin left the room. Wade sat down on the bed and took Heath's hand in his. He let a shaky sigh go and the tears that he didn't want to let fall in front of the doctor.

"Wade?" Wade looked from his boy's hand to his face. His brown eyes were glimmering. Wade half laughed half sobbed when he saw those eyes. "Why are you crying?"

Wade didn't say anything. He just leaned down and kissed Heath with everything he had. Heath melted against Wade's lips. There was so much passion in that one kiss. When Wade pulled away they were both panting for breath. Wade leaned his forehead against Heath's.

"I thought I'd lost you." He whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere, Wade."

Wade smiled, "I love you, Heath. You mean the world to me."

"I love you, too, Wade." Heath caressed his cheek. Wade leaned back in to capture Heath's lips in another passionate kiss.

~End~

* * *

**alright. I'm thinking of doing a part two, so if I should tell me. 3**


	2. Worth the Pleasure

Four Weeks Later

Heath and Wade walked into their hotel room after Smackdown. Heath was feeling 100% better. Wade was still a little worried. Heath had come back a week before the doctor said he should. Heath on the other hand wasn't complaining at all. He was happy, hyper and as healthy as ever. Everything was better and tonight he was going to prove it to Wade.

"I'm going to take a shower, babe." Wade smiled and kissed Heath's cheek.

Heath smiled and nodded, "Alright, Wade. I'll just be here…waiting on you."

Wade smiled and walked into the bathroom. Heath jumped. He stripped down to nothing, changed the sheets on the bed to black satin ones, grabbed a bottle chocolate sauce out of the mini fridge then laid down on the bed showing off his perfect body for Wade when he finished his shower.

After about an hour Wade walked out of the bathroom drying his hair wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. Heath cleared his throat causing Wade to turn and look towards the bed. His jaw dropped as well as his towel when he saw Heath all laid out like he was.

"Like what you see, Wade?" Heath purred smirking seductively. Wade licked his lips subconsciously as Heath stretched his limber body, flexing his muscles knowing full well what that did to the older man.

"I'll take that as a yes." Heath chuckled.

"Heath, you look absolutely breath taking, but are you sure you're well-"

"I feel just fine, Wade. Come on! I nee-ee-ee-d you." Heath whined pouting.

"But, love…" Wade sighed and walked over to the bed. Standing closer made it even harder for him to resist. Heath was willing and needy. Wade hated denying his lover anything especially when it came to sex. Wade finally gave in when Heath turned away from him. His ass was just too perfect to say no to. Wade crawled onto the bed and kissed down Heath's back. "You're a little cheat you know that, love?"

"It's all in the planning, Wade. All in the planning." Heath giggled and turned back over coming face to face with Wade. He ran his hands through the older man's hair then pulled him close.

Their lips pressed together passionately, Wade took the advantage to touch what was his. He ran his fingers down Heath's torso, along the ridges of his abs, past his perfectly etched hiplines to length. Wade wrapped his fingers around it and started to pump the length in his hands. Heath's pulled out of the kiss and gasped. Wade's hand felt so good.

"What else have you planned, lovey?" Wade whispered into Heath's ear.

"Chocolate." Heath panted.

Wade smirked, "Dessert?"

"Mmm-hmmm, me served…oh God…on a silver platter for your enjoyment." Heath nodded moaning when Wade squeezed a bit from mid-shaft to the tip.

"Where's the bottle, baby?" Wade growled. Heath reached beside the bed and picked up the bottle of dessert topping.

"Do what you want to me." Heath moaned.

Wade stopped his hand and grabbed the chocolate sauce. He popped the top and drizzled some out onto his finger. He moved his hand to Heath's mouth. Heath took in the finger and sucked the sauce off. Wade moaned. He knew what he wanted now.

Wade pulled his finger out of Heath's mouth, climbed off the bed and pulled his boxer briefs off. Heath licked his lips when he saw Wade's cock spring free. Wade handed Heath the bottle of chocolate sauce, "I want you to squirt it on me and lick or suck it off."

Heath smirked. Two things about Wade that he loved, chocolate drives him nuts and so does Heath. Heath moved over on the bed so Wade could lie down. Once Wade was comfortable Heath drizzled the chocolate syrup down Wade's length. Wade threw his head back and groaned. The chocolate was still a little cold, but he knew that Heath's tongue could warm him right back up.

"You ready, Wade?" Heath closed the cap and sat the bottle down on the side of the bed.

"I've been ready, love. Please…I need your mouth." Wade whined. Heath smirked and leaned down. He wrapped his tongue around the head of Wade's dick and sucked the chocolate off. Heath started to take more and more of Wade in. He'd pull off completely then go back for the chocolate. Once all the chocolate was all gone Heath set a leisurely pace bobbing up and down. Wade ran his fingers through Heath's red hair. After a while, Heath pulled back and looked up at Wade.

"Fuck me?" Heath whispered.

Wade pulled up to him so they were face to face. He kissed along Heath's jaw line to his ear. He nibbled on his earlobe before whispering, "Is that what you really want, Heath?"

"Yes, I need you, Wade." Heath moaned. "I need you to love me."

Wade smiled and flipped them over. He kissed down Heath's body until he reached his hips. He took Heath's shaft in hand and started stroking him. His other hand snaked down to his lover's entrance. Wade pushed a finger into the tight head and pumped it in time with his strokes. Heath closed his eyes and focused on Wade's strokes. They hadn't had sex in about a month or two. After awhile Wade pulled his finger out and pushed two back in. Heath whimpered.

"Shhh, love. Shhh. I know it hurts, but it will stop." Wade cooed trying to calm Heath the best he could. Heath nodded and tried to relax and focus on Wade's hand. It was a hard task. Wade could tell. He leaned forward and captured Heath's lips in a passionate kiss. Heath melted; he was definitely not thinking about the pain now.

Wade scissored, crooked and wiggled his fingers trying to widen his lover. His fingers brushed along Heath's prostate. Heath groaned loudly into Wade's mouth. Wade pulled back, "Right there?"

"More…" Heath nodded.

"You ready for me?" Wade whispered, not wanting to jump the gun. He did not want to hurt Heath at all.

"Wade, please. I need you." Heath moaned pushing down on Wade's fingers. Wade nodded. He pulled his fingers out and looked beside the bed.

"Babe, where's the lube?" Wade asked.

"Crap!" Heath sat up and sighed.

"Heath?"

"We don't have any." Heath pouted. He just knew that Wade was going to stop the sex right then.

Wade nodded. "Alright, then this might get a little sticky."

Heath cocked his head to the side completely caught off guard. Wade had just thrown him a curveball, "Baby, what are you talking about?"

"Well, we have chocolate sauce, and I know how much you want me, so…" Wade smirked. Heath's jaw dropped. Wade was serious. Wade chuckled, "Close your mouth, love. You look like Cody."

Heath snapped his mouth shut and shook his head, "You want to use chocolate sauce as lube…"

"Well if you don't want to…" Wade started crawling off the bed. Heath scrambled to pull Wade back down. He did want to; he really, really wanted to. He didn't know that Wade was that adventurous though.

Heath pinned Wade to the bed and straddled his hips, "I want to. I just thought you wouldn't."

"Heath, you know I can never say no to you. Even if I would have had to get dressed and go buy some lube, you would get what you want." Wade smiled running a hand through Heath's hair. Heath smiled and leaned down. He pressed his lips to Wade's. Wade wrapped his arms around Heath and flipped them over. He grabbed the chocolate sauce and poured some in his hand. He wrapped it around his dick and lubed it as much as the sticky substance would. He pressed the head against Heath's entrance and slowly pushed in.

Heath gasped, "Oh, shit… Wade, go slow, please."

"I will love. I will." Wade smiled as he pressed his hand that was covered in chocolate to Heath's stomach. Heath jumped causing himself to push more of Wade's dick in. Heath and Wade both moaned at the feeling. Heath did his best to glare at Wade. Wade shrugged his shoulders, "Oops, sorry love."

Wade pressed the remaining bit into Heath. He pulled out completely then pushed back in hitting Heath's prostate on the second thrust. Heath forgot about the chocolate and wrapped his arms and legs around Wade. The chocolate that was now on Heath's stomach rubbed against Wade's as he began to thrust at a moderate pace.

"Mmm, so good, Wade. Touch me, please." Heath moaned. Wade obliged and wrapped his hand around Heath's dick and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Wade was doing everything perfectly that Heath was afraid their coupling would be over faster than he'd like. Wade knew that look. He leaned down by Heath's ear.

"Heath, you can come. I'm far from finished with you." Wade whispered seductively.

"You planning on giving me more?" Heath groaned.

"Oh yeah. You're not going to be able to walk for a week, plus we have lots of chocolate sauce left." Wade nibbled on Heath's earlobe.

Heath couldn't hold it any longer. He let go and came on Wade's hand calling Wade's name. Wade sped up his thrusts. The tightness was even more intense from Heath's orgasm. One more thrust and he was right there with Heath, coming into him and biting down a little hard on Heath's earlobe.

When they came out of their orgasmic bliss, Heath hissed and touched his earlobe, "Ow…"

"Sorry, Heath. I didn't mean to." Wade apologized kissing the lobe softly.

"S'okay." Heath smiled and kissed Wade's neck, "Round 2?"

"Shower first?" Wade suggested pulling back to reveal the mess of chocolate and cum in between them. Heath nodded. Wade pulled out and climbed off the bed. He scooped Heath up into his arms and walked him into the bathroom where round two commenced.

~The End~


End file.
